


Secret Secret, I got a secret.

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [23]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Brolet being brolet.
Relationships: Brody & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 4





	Secret Secret, I got a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact letter 1, I've never been part of a secret Santa. Fun fact number B, I made myself flustered when writing this.

Secret Santa. A thing that's not really Violet's thing, but here she is, picking a name out of Clementine's hat, to see who she has to buy a gift for. She stuck her hand into the hat and grabbed a slip of paper. She opened it to see the name 'Brody' written on it. The blonde felt a blush rise on her face. Fuck, she has to buy something for her goddamn crush? Of all the bad luck. What the fuck is she gonna buy her? It's gotta be awesome that's for sure. Fuck OK, now is not the time. Hang out with friends now, panic later.

And panic later she did. Violet is on her laptop, trying to find something, anything to give Brody. She really doesn't know what to get the auburn haired girl at all. Sure she has two weeks to come up with something, but it needs to be good. It needs to be spectacular. She needs Brody to like her…..gift. Her gift. Yep, just her gift. Nothing else. We are not getting into that now. Going to just focus on the gift. This should be easy. They're like, the bestest of friends, she should know what to get. But yet she's drawing a blank. Violet slams her face onto her keyboard out of frustration. This is going to take a while.

And take awhile it did. It took Violet three days before the gift exchange to find the perfect gift. It seems as if fate decided to have some form of mercy on her. Brody was talking about some band, a heavy metal band which surprised the fuck out of Violet, she really likes, saying how the music hits her soul, and they lyrics are so relatable. The blonde didn't mind the rambling about this band she's never heard of because she gets to see the girl be passionate about something that makes her happy, and look really really pretty doing it. OK, so maybe during the two weeks Violet figured out she had a crush on Brody, and has accepted that fact. But that's not the point right now.

The point is that after she got home that night, and did her routine of surfing the internet until two am before crashing, she saw something that made her life easier. She saw that the band Brody was talking about was doing a concert in their town and tickets were on sale right at that moment. She never clicked on something so fast. After she made sure that it was, in fact, real. She's desperate, not stupid. Anyway she clicked and bought tickets, and now she can finally rest because she found an awesome gift. Life is good.

Alright fellas, it's the day of the gift exchange, and for some reason Violet's nervous. I don't know why because the gift she has is dope as fuck, but you know, gay panic and all that jazz. The blonde decided to add some stuffed animal with the tickets so when wrapping it up it wouldn't just be empty space or anything. It seems like a good idea seeing as Brody likes stuffed animals. Violet might get to see her smile when seeing it. Anyway, it's gift exchange day, and they are meeting up at someone's house, the blonde forgot as soon as she was told. But it's all good because she is getting a ride there.

So, as it turns out, they were meeting at Ruby's house. Makes sense. Ruby is one of the most, besides maybe Aasim, efficient out of everyone. So yeah, Ruby's house. Time to not make a fool of herself while giving a gift. Piece of cake.

Not a piece of cake. Violet almost spilt juice on her lap three times, and choked on her food at least once since getting here. Listen, Brody was looking real pretty the whole entire time, so like, it makes sense. But it's chill. Violet's got this. Yep.

OK, so it's time to give the gifts, and yeah no nerves are starting to become present. God, the blonde has never felt like this from giving a gift. Stupid feelings. 

Violet watches as everyone starts to exchange the gifts they got each other. She spots the auburn haired girl across the room. It's now or never. The blonde made her way across the room towards Brody. Now or never baby.

"Uh, hey, I'm your uh, secret Santa. So, here." Violet holds out the wrapped present for the girl to take.

Brody grabs the gift, smile on her face. "Oh what a coincident. In your secret Santa!" She hands over the the gift she got over to Violet.

"Oh. That's cool. Um, I hope you like what I got you."

"Let's find out, shall we." Brody starts to tear off the wrapping paper.

"Uh, no you don't gotta do that her- and you're already opening it. OK, yeah."

Brody pulls out the stuffed animal. Oh, now should be the time I actually tell you what animal it is. It's a stuffed dragon. Because dragons are cool. Brody seems to think so, as she hugs it close to her, grin on her face.

"Aww, thank you! They're so cute!"

"Yeah, thought you might like it, so I got it. For you."

"Thank you, I love it. Oh there's more." Brody spots an envelope, picking it up.

"Mmhm, that's the, uh, the main gift."

The auburn haired girl opens the envelope taking out the slips of paper. She reads what was on them, gasping as it hit her what it was.

"Holy shit is this what I think it is?"

"Depends what you think it is."

"Are these tickets to DeathMurder with backstage passes?"

"Oh, then yeah. It is what you think."

"Oh my fuckin' god! You actually got me tickets to DeathMurder!?"

"Mmhm."

Brody wrapped her arms around Violet's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. She's real excited about going to this concert. The blonde is blushing.

"I assume you like it then?

"Like it? I freakin' love it! Thank you, I could kiss you right now."

Oh, well, that short circuited Violet's brain. First the hug, now that? Did she mean it in the 'I'm super excited' way, or the 'very much gay' way? Oh god did Violet hate crushes because then her brain starts asking questions like that. She doesn't know what the fuck to do. Brody pulls away from the hug, face just full of excitement, and god did Violet fall harder at that moment.

"Uh...no pr-problem."

"This is so freakin' awesome. Oh there's, there's two."

"Yeah, just in case you wanted to bring someone."

"What if I said….I want you to go with me?"

"Me?"

"Yeah! I mean, I know I probably talked your ears off with talkin' about them all the time, and you're sick and tired, but I thought it could be fun. And maybe you'll find that you like their music or somethin'. I don't know, it was stupid."

"Yeah I'll go."

Brody's eyes widen. "Wait really?"

"Yeah. I don't mind. And like you said, I might like them. Besides, their name speaks to me."

The auburn haired girl's face lights up at hearing Violet would go with her to the concert. Which was awesome for Violet. So like, win win, you know. 

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome. I can't freakin' wait!"

"Yeah. Might be fun." The blonde shifts her present in her hands, catching Brody's attention.

"Oh, you should open your gift. I wanna see the look on your face when you see it."

Violet does open it, but I'm not going to explain what she does because I'm lazy. She pulls out a ticket of her own, reading it. "You got me a tour of NASA?"

"Yeah! Thought it'd be a good idea to have you tour your future workplace."

"You think I'm going to be working at NASA?"

"Yeah, you're gonna be the top worker. Find out how to communicate with aliens, become their friend, and invent time travel."

Violet snorted. But like, I want an alien friend, so like get on that shit Vi.

"No, but for real. You're like, wicked smart in astronomy, said all your teachers were surprised when you knew more than them. They'd be lucky to have you. They'd be stupid to decline you."

Not Violet falling more in love. She actually has someone who believes in her that much. She thinks she's going to make a difference. Brody really thinks she's gonna be that freaking successful, and Violet doesn't know how to deal.

"Thank you."

And the rest of the party was pretty awesome. Dancing and shit like that. Also, fun fact, it took Violet a long time to figure out that concert was a date. Like, three years into their marriage long. She didn't know when Brody grabbed her hand on the walk home. Or even when she kissed her goodnight. Three years of marriage is what made her notice. Yeah, she's, yeah.


End file.
